Covered In Red
by Noble Fool
Summary: A Hyuuga? Hai.. Are they free? Iie.. Do they marry out of love? Iie.. ..Do they usually wear so much red? ..Iie.. HinaIta Darkish
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Covered in Red**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the _Manga and Anime_; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

A/N: This is my first darkish fic, so I hope you all enjoy it! Hinata/Itachi.

* * *

Pale fingers ran down the substance-covered mirror loosely. A light touch which streaked from the top to the middle, creating a path to see herself, where she then pulled her hand back to rest on her side. Through the three lines created, they met their blank, pure white eyes of the reflection. No emotion, yet tears were clearly shown, however not escaping and marking her painted face. 

"Do you wish for lies?" a husked voice asked from behind.

Her eyes flickered along the mirror to the dark figure behind her who had spoken. His red eyes clearly shined through the loose bangs while his face was expressionless.

"Iie…" she whispered so quietly, lowering her eyes in the mirror to glance over her stained kimono. _Odd_…this use to be white with orchids of a soft cream and lilac hue…now it is stained deeply with red…along with her hands as well. "What have I done?" she asked once more.

"You have freed yourself," she ran her eyes over the mirror, the bloodstained mirror with three near-cleaned streaks. At least now, she could see part of herself in this full-length mirror…and part of this demon.

Her eyes, so false looking, as if she were missing part of her soul. _Incomplete_…she placed both her hands on the mirror, applying pressure, and took them off slowly noticing they were shaking in the merest. Semi-transparent red handprints were now left behind and she took a step back, observing it bit by bit, her eyes running lazily over them as if trying to memorize each crack, each wrinkle on the copy. Why would blood be on her…she was not injured…?

"I-I do not remember…"

"It's best," he stood behind her more closely, barely an arms-length away. She only nodded weakly.

"Have I done this before?"

"Iie," he stroked the back of her hair so softly, almost nonexistent; running his fingers through it while rubbing it between his thumb and index every now and then. She took a sharp breath of air at the touches, almost frightened at how she enjoyed this. Then he pulled her hair to rest over one of her shoulders and with that, he took a step forward.

She held her breath while he lowered his head to rest on her shoulder so faintly. She gasped, taking a quick step forward, causing him to rise as she then leaned her forehead against the cold and sticky mirror. Taking a shallow breath, she brought her hands up once again and pressed them harshly against the mirror. Feeling anger; confusion - the blood on her hands now burning in irritation.

"Answer me…please? Why am I covered in blood…and why do I feel so close to you? I-I do not remember you,"

"_Hn_," An amused sigh escaped from the dark figure as he slowly brought his hand out from his cloak, allowing only his fingertips to barely stroke her thickly covered mid-back.

She gasped from the touch, head lifting and eyes opening, immediately meeting his piercing red eyes reflecting from the mirror. She tried to turn away from his gaze, tried to blink, however she did not wish to break such an alluring sight. How she felt warm…her heart beating against her chest. She knew this man. _How_? How…she could not even remember why she was covered in blood.

He then smirked, and vanished where he quickly reappeared pressed up against her back in less then a blink, holding her wrists, his mouth to her ear. She tensed, straightening her posture, holding her breath, as she watched him through the mirror and he met her eyes through there. She released her breath, her body shaking; not quite sure for the reasons why it was.

"Become more aware of your surroundings," he whispered, almost teasingly, turning her around so quickly she felt slightly dizzy, and the rough shove he gave her didn't assist as she stumbled on the soaked bottom fabric of the kimono.

_Soaked? _On the bottom of her kimono? Her eyes trailed down along the expensive fabric, seeing the same stains as before…on her midsection and arms…yet looking near her feet she saw a darker ring then the previous stains. A dark red…a thin dark red ring of blood on her kimono, soaking up blood. Narrowing her eyes…she saw a very slow, blood flowing streak towards her direction, ending right at her feet. Her eyes widened and she took a step back, closing her eyes shut instantly. _No! NO!_

Yet once she did, he grabbed her forearm harshly, and forced her to take a few steps forward.

"Open your eyes," His tone dangerous, causing her to immediately comply, and as she did so, she wished she hadn't.

The cause of the blood flow…was laying in the bed, covered and in a mess of sheets of the bedding, a kunai stabbed deeply in him. She shook her head while closing her eyes, clutching her hands together as she felt the blood of him rub against her hands. Why did she have his blood on her? She turned around from the scene, trying to breathe easier; surprised _he_ had allowed this act from her.

"That man…would be your new husband, and this would be your wedding night…my _Hime_…" he ran his hand along her forearm slowly while moving the fabric of her kimono out of his way, tracing circles on her naked flesh, causing chills up her spine. She wasn't sure if the chills were from fright or the touch; perhaps both. "You are covered in blood because he was hurting you and you killed _him_…and you _liked_ it," he turned her around with ease to face him, as if she were a puppet, her eyes scanning over his face while he met hers. "And you know exactly who I am," He took a step forward, locking her eyes with his.

Her mouth parted in the slightest as she glanced down, but he quickly grasped onto her chin, lifting it up, his eyes demanding the answer.

"_Hai_…Itachi," His mouth twitched upward ever so slightly, as he brought his hand up stroking her side bangs softly. He trailed his hand down, gently along her neck, creating a circling motion once more while his hand clasped around her throat rashly. His mouth tweaked upward once more at her surprised eyes and that is when he added a little pressure.

In one swift motion; she was pushed back and pressed up against the wall mirror, her head slamming against it with the scream of pain quickly being muffled into a moan at the felling of his hot mouth placed on her cold neck. His hands gripped her hips tightly causing her to bite her bottom lip to cancel out the pain. Her eyes scanned downward, watching the top of this head, feeling him kiss along her neck and moving slowly to her collarbone; his hands roughly gliding along her hipbone back and forth. How could his hands be so demanding yet kisses warm and gentle?

She closed her eyes, trying to straighten out her thoughts, keeping her mouth closed tightly in order to not allow any more sounds to escape. She could feel her hands shaking, not sure what from, as her stomach burned. From what? Disgust? Anger? …_Want_? Her face burned and her fingers tried to curl themselves around something, _anything_, on the wall.

Her eyes flashed open suddenly in pain, feeling that his teeth had entered her flesh on her shoulder. She could feel his hot lips smirk while kissing that spot and continuing with his '_affectionate_' gestures on her neck. She burned deeper, feeling him readjust and holding tighter onto her hips, pressing her harder onto the mirror; his kisses more opened-mouth on her neck.

However, as her eyes looked up from the top of his head, she immediately saw the bed. Running her eyes along the ground, the blood of her husband still continued to flow slowly towards them, most likely tainting both of their attire. In her husband's blood, she was being kissed so passionately. That thought caused her to bite her lip and close her eyes. _Her husband…_

"S-stop," she whispered, surprised by the heat in her voice. With that, the rough caresses and kisses ceased with him pulling away, taking a step back. His eyes looked angered yet face still emotionless as she met his gaze. Instantly she lowered her head, hands entwined together while tugging on her fingers.

"If I cannot touch you – allow me to look at your face," He whispered angrily, causing her to shoot her head up quickly, which allowed him to run his eyes over her slowly. Then he smirked in the slightest. "You look beautiful in red…my _Hime_," He husked out, glancing over her body and neck, obviously referring to the blood on her kimono and body, especially the mark he made on her.

When he brought his eyes back up, he instantly locked them with hers, and caused her to blush at the intensity they held.

Then his eyes flashed to the left, before he scowled, and turned to walk out the door.

"Itachi," she whispered, eyes casting to the ground. "Will…I see you before…" _Before what?_ Her eyes flickered to the corpse. _Her punishment._

"Hai," and he left.

It was obvious what his departure meant…_they_ were coming. Otherwise, he would not have left. Her eyes glided over the closed door, almost hoping that he would come back and embrace her…and then her eyes instantly lowered. She could almost pity herself for such a hopeless thought. Emotions…are our greatest betrayer. He was not that type of man. However – she instinctively brought her hand up to her shoulder, the one his head rested on before she stepped away breaking the connection, his touches were more…_meaningful_. Her eyes brightened softly while she turned around and stood before the mirror once more.

Darting her eyes quickly through the now broken mirror, she could almost smile, '_must you always leave proof behind, Itachi?_' she shook her head while closing her eyes. With a deep breath, she opened her eyes once more and looked through the mirror again, finding the cracked mirror more realistic for observing this room…, and looking at herself.

This room, this filthy room where her dreams and hopes were to die. Her eyes then focused on the bed. _In that bed. With THAT man._ A man she had hardly known…and her Otou-sama had married her to. Just as long as he was a Hyuuga and a member of the Main House. It did not matter - emotions do not matter - in the Hyuuga Clan, you are only caged. Perhaps death is the only freedom.

She forced her eyes to look at herself, instantly meeting her own reflection's gaze. They held coldness, anger. She could hardly recognize herself through her own eyes and almost gasped at the sight. Does…voluntary murder change one so much? Now – holding experience in one's eyes? _Emptiness_…she felt like a puzzle that would never be put back together.

She brought her hand up, running it along the mirror, grazing the cracked pieces of herself…_the puzzle_. Then - she dug her fingers into it, picking off a few of the mirror pieces, feeling a few of the shards pierce into her flesh. She didn't mind…

Once satisfied, she pulled away allowing her hand to fall down to her side…a few droplets of blood falling onto the wooden floor. She stared along the mirror, the broken mirror; the puzzle of herself, as she smiled slightly at her finished work. Now looking straight on into the mirror, she could no longer see her eyes...she had taken those pieces out. At least now, she can recognize the rest of herself…

Suddenly the room door flew open and she slowly turned her head to the door, eyes instantly meeting the persons who looked frighteningly at her.

"Hinata-sama?!"

She only pulled away from the mirror completely, now facing them, where she side-glanced her Husband and then back at the people who stood before her.

"I do not regret,…Neji-nii-san,"

Two of the Hyuuga men from behind him instantly shot out, taking hold of her and pulling her out of the room, leaving Neji wide-eyed and silent. He walked deeper into the room, casting his eyes once over the corpse of her husband, before he then found himself staring into the cracked mirror. He stood before it running his eyes along it: seeing blood, handprints, and pressure forced upon it. He took a step back, glancing over the darkness within this room he knew would've only brought sadness to her, before walking out and shutting the door.

'What occurred, Hinata-sama?'

* * *

A/N – Well, here's the edit of chapter 1! YAY! Now to work on chapter 3….xD 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Covered In Red**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the _Manga and Anime_; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

A/N: Italics mean flashbacks, well, when they're many paragraphs of them that is. XD Enjoy, and sorry for taking for long! I do hope you enjoy however! Please, Read and Review!

* * *

"_Please...I am not ready…" her troubled whispers went ignored as the man on top of her continued with his touches, his strokes, his kisses on her covered body. She closed her eyes, clenching her fists loosely at her sides feeling that he had once again tapped at a few of her chakra points with his feverish stroking. So that she is easier to deal with? _

_She frowned her brow uneasily at feeling his bottom weight press on her as he laid partly upon her, while beginning to unravel her kimono with his obviously experienced hands. She shifted, a soft cry escaping from her lips she had tried to prevent, as she only heard a chuckle while he continued undressing her._

_In return, she only closed her eyes tightly; her hands holding onto the quilt in a tight grip, clenching it harder and harder with each touch she felt her husband give her on her now naked torso. Each stroke he gave caused her to shake as her eyes began to slowly water, and she felt her throat tighten. No, she cannot cry...this is her husband – he is supposed to touch her._

"_Do you enjoy me touching you?" He questioned, stroking her bare sides. She nodded her head obediently. "Why…do I have the feeling you're lying?" He stroked her harder, which caused her to flinch slightly, the tears in her eyes becoming noticeable as she blinked them away, and kept them open, keeping her eyes low. _

"_I-I am not lying to you, husband Hioki …"_

_With that answer, he simply readjusted himself, now untangling the fabrics of her lower body as he stroked her naked stomach and thighs roughly. She simply closed her eyes once more, her fingers twitching uneasily. Suddenly, he released an unpleased gruff as she felt him shift towards her, where she instantly opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. _

"_You react as a whore would…" his angry tone hissed. Her eyes shifted downward in obvious disgrace._

_----_

A hot, burning liquid spewed up her throat at the odor she inhaled. The sleep vanished from her eyes at the shock from that action, as she glanced weakly at her surroundings, instantly remembering her location. Once that was remembered, she tore the warmth of the fabric above her roughly to the side, and she weakly fumbled from the futon.

Stumbling from it, she attempted to regain her posture, where her knees instantly buckled and she fell onto the hard floor. Chills shot through her body and up her spine, prickling her head due to the intense coldness from the ground below her. Her mind raced as she breathed deeply, the smell instantly burning her throat; which seemed to have lodged itself there and she could not rid it.

She half-dragged and half-crawled her way to the wall nearest her, as she leaned against it, calming her haste breath as with each one she took, it burned her lungs and caused her eyes to wet. After a few breaths, the smell seemed to weaken from the inside of her throat and nostrils, as if layers were inside her airway passage and she had broken them down. Now only the usual rotting stench remained in the cellar. The same stench that with each passing day, the smell worsened. The Hyuuga Clan certainly knew how to torment one - how to thin ones thread of sanity. With each breath she took, the overwhelming odor would be a reminder of what will soon come - and a shattered memory of what she had done – which would tick in her mind.

Her eyes drifted over to the corner of the small, square locked room where a tatami mat laid. Through the darkness of the room, she could barely see that on top of which; was placed her outer kimono from where most of the stench emitted. Her wedding kimono…the very clothing she still wore from when she had taken her husband's life. _Hioki Hyuuga…_she remembered the name well. Simply placing that fabric once more upon her body for warmth in this freezing chamber during the resting hours…she would be remembered of his hands feverishly grasping it and her body during her minds weakest hours.

The pieces would slowly come together…

Her eyes turned away, back to the spot across the room that was in complete darkness, where one couldn't make out anything. There, her mind instantly faded away into whichever thoughts her mind currently brewed,…anything to keep her from recalling her husbands events. And her own.

_It was odd_…she found herself thinking as she ran her fingers along the fabrics hem of the kimono, how complete silence could be deafening to the ears. Possibly, it was the sounds of slow breathing that kept her mind from snapping; or the echoes created in the cell by the ruffles of fabric she wore by the slight movements made? She ran the fabric between her fingers, listening to the '_skint_' created as the fabric brushed against one another.

She wouldn't be displeased for snapping however…lose her mind to the darkness of this locked room, the only light being that of the dim candle. She almost wished that light would fade away, and for herself to be left in the dark. At least she would not be able to see what laid on the woven mat, can imagine the fabric that kept her warm during her sleep was nothing more then just a quilt.

However, the horrid memories would not exist if it were simply an innocent cloth.

And Hyuugas knew how to torment.

The stench, which would fester her during her wake, burn her throat and sting the eyes. During the night to keep from the cold, she would need to cover herself with that bloodstained kimono which would poison her mind with nightmares…destroy her slowly with the broken and incomplete memories during the day. The darkness, how she hated it, yet it would be better to have then rather the dim candlelight that would create shadows and play with her eyes; frighten her at points. Otherwise, she would watch as the candle burned and goes weaker, before it went completely out…and she would crave the light once more. _Always…so weak _she was.

Then, after an hour or so had passed…as she sat in the darkness – noises would become known. How she disliked these noises, yet craved them at the same time; anything different from the ruffles created in this cell she herself made. _Hm,…_perhaps she _was_ losing her mind? Yet with the recognizable pitter-patters of footsteps, that meant a Hyuuga was coming, to open the door carrying a burning candle, and they would set it down…and leave. Of course, they would flicker their eyes towards her - the _Ex-Heiress_, the _Hyuuga Filth_ of the Clan. It was a pattern for them…she had observed, in the many days she had been here.

Yet, as the heavily weighted door opened and light entered into the room, and she didn't hear the usual scurry of feet, she lifted her head in the slightest, yet kept her eyes on the person's torso. She would not dishonor anyone by looking him or her in the eyes…that would mean instant death to her, and that person whose eyes she had looked into, would have filth on them.

"I requested this task…" the voice was deep and serious, yet with a hint of sincerity. "You will be marked with a seal that will weaken your Bloodline intensely. This will deem you 'non-Hyuuga use.' It…has never been done before, so if you are to survive, then a further punishment will be followed afterwards," He took a breath of air. "The Council Members are wishing for your death, Hinata-sama," he whispered angrily in distaste.

Hinata lowered her eyes, and then bowed deeply before him. Her hands quivered slightly at feeling the cold surface on her naked flesh.

"Thank you for coming…Neji-nii-san…it is good to see you," she whispered. "Thank you for telling me as well, but…I am not afraid,"

"Hinata-sama…" he whispered.

"Please…do not give me that title…," she then rose from her bow, and raised her eyes to his torso once more. There she noticed him nod and watched him enter the cell and place a new candle in replace of the pure liquid one, as he turned back towards her. She kept her gaze low.

"Do you wish for anything?" They both knew nothing could have been given to her; however, he knew she craved for sounds.

"No thank you," she replied.

"Very well," he made his way back to the door, where he turned back around and bowed.

"Neji-nii-san…when…will the ceremony be taking place?" She whispered lowly, her head bowed and fists clenched weakly.

"Tomorrow evening," She nodded, and listened to the sounds of the door closing, and his footsteps down the halls. When his footsteps vanished completely, she turned her eyes to the door as she stared along it, where she clenched her fists tightly.

"Will…you see me before? _Itachi_…" She whispered his name while lowering her head as she leaned further back against the icy wall. She chilled instantly where she simply closed her eyes, skin prickling uneasily from the cold, where she wrapped her arms around herself and welcomed the scattered thoughts that plagued her mind.

---

_The hand wretched painfully through her hair, tangling and twisting to gain a strong grip, before the owner of the hand yanked forward and slammed her head down. She bit her bottom lip harshly to hold back her yelp as she grabbed his hand holding her hair; he simply grabbed them with his other hand, holding them above her head. _

"_A whore should be treated as such, ne?" he whispered harshly down to her. _

"_I…I am not a-" he spit on her face which quickly silenced her, as she tried to hold back tears. _

"_So filthy you are…tell me that man's name and then I shall give you the marks of a whore…" he smirked while pulling back from her face in the slightest, shuffling out a kunai from a hidden pouch in his kimono. There he leaned forward, rubbing the smooth silver along her cheek. Her eyes widened in the slightest and she struggled beneath him fearfully. He simply laughed. "Surely a whore knows how to properly get a reaction from a man?" He lowered himself down to her ear. "It's not by that pathetic squirming Heiress…" She closed her eyes, turning her head away. _

"_Pl-Please, leave me alone!" With that, he angrily placed his palm on the side of her head and slammed it down on the mat many times. There, she let out a cry of pain while she kicked him back in a fumble. He fell slightly back from shock as she attempted to edge herself away, where she listened to him let out a growl and suddenly grab her harshly on the arm, yanking her back, which caused her to be dragged back towards him. Just above her, he pushed her fully onto the bedding where he crawled on top of her, applying weight upon her. _

"_I am your husband, and you will do as I say!" He barked to her, his face a few inches from hers. Her eyes widened while looking up at him in shock. She then glanced down and entwined her fingers through the thin sheets below her, as she looked back up at him, and nodded. "Be a good girl…Hinata…my wife…Hyuuga's successor," he whispered soothingly, frowning his brows. "Forgive my anger…I am only jealous…but we are united now – you see? The Clan would be displeased if we were not to get along…" His tone growing softer with each passing word. She nodded weakly, as he shifted to lessen his weight on top of her, and then backed away to now be on his knees beside her._

_She watched him, as she then lowered her gaze, very unsure of what is expected now, yet his words easily whirled in her mind. The Clan…this is all for the Clan. How angered and more disappointed they would be with her if she could not even make a man happy. Her own husband. Could she not even do that right as the Heiress? With feeling him shift, she turned her eyes to him, as she watched him rise from the futon, and turn towards her. His body tense and face emotionless while he spoke. _

"_Clean yourself up…and then we will rest," She obeyed immediately, rising quickly as she bowed before him, as he nodded. Then, she walked to the other side of the room, uneasily, while pulling the loosened kimono back over her body. _

_There she stood before the mirror, and glanced quickly over herself. Her hair; once done delicately in curls and rolled up, now had parts fallen loosely, and brushing against her painted face. Running her eyes along her face, she noticed the white powder placed on had been smeared, as with the red on her lips. Obviously from when her husband was pressing her head against the bedding…which was giving her a headache. _

_With the mention of him, she flickered her eyes along the mirror to observe her husband quickly. There she watched him, fixing up the mat that had been crooked, and straightening up the sheets that were obviously a mess. Instantly, she felt a twist of sadness and ill pass over her at the sight of him. Such horrid feelings she was having towards her husband that she should not be having…She bit her bottom lip, turning her gaze away, before he could notice her studying him, as she squeezed her fingers to calm herself down. Yet that didn't seem to be helping as she swallowed a mouthful of air, trying to compose herself from the emotions that were trying to escape. _

_No…he is a good man, ne? The Clan would place her with a good man. _

_She blinked her eyes rapidly, in order to rid of the water that was ever present, as she thought if this is what all Hyuuga women endure during their wedding nights. If perhaps…all men act this way? If so…she will now begin to pray for them…not for happiness like she had always done, but for strength…and yet to show weakness to their husband, just as she was doing. Always, so weak she was. She released a soft sigh. _

_She pulled out the pins and clip holding her hair up, as she placed them down on the dresser right beside the mirror, as she grasped the comb and ran it through her hair. Then, tying her hair back, she grabbed the white cloth beside a bowl of water, and dipped it in, just wetting the corner. Using the assistance of the mirror, she began wiping off the white powder from her face and the red from her lips. The black around her eyes will have to come later with a proper bath. _

_Then her fingers hesitantly went to the folds of her kimono, as she ran them gently over the fabrics. Suitably, she…should take off the outer kimono for rest; however, she did not feel comfortable. She bit her bottom lip as she ran her hands weakly over the obi tie. With her head lowered, she began tightening the kimono around her body, before a harsh voice cut through the air. _

"_You will remove it," _

"_H-Hai," The husband's word was final. She carefully took off the outer layer, and placed it on the dresser, all the while blushing with feeling his eyes towards this direction._

_Before approaching her husband, she removed the hair ribbon, and walked slowly to the bedding where he already laid. She then kneeled, bowed, and pulled back the now neat sheets as she crawled in and laid. After a moment, the bed shift suddenly where she trembled slightly. At the feel of his arm being placed around her stomach, she blushed deeply, and when he pulled her to him, causing her back to be pressed against his chest, she let out a small whimper and closed her eyes. Yet when the movements ceased, she opened her eyes and gazed around the room as she waited for him to begin once more with his touches. Yet he simply breathed heavier against her neck, causing her nerves to come loose. _

"_Good night wife," _

"_Go-Good night…husband Hioki," she whispered, attempting to ease herself in his grasp, yet her stomach churned uneasily. _

_After a few moments, she released a sigh and rested her head more heavily as she closed her eyes. Yet they quickly shot open as she looked around the room. She shook her head weakly, and closed her eyes once more, seeing in her mind what she thought she had seen just a moment ago. Piercing red eyes. _

----

She felt herself fading in and out of consciousness…did that mean…she was alive? Or was this Hell and she was in a self-rot? _Yes_…Hell, she was certain of it. For all the sins, for the weaknesses she showed. And the punishment she was receiving was your body constantly in pain, and what was this liquid streaming down your face? She weakly dragged her arm up her body, ignoring the feel of her outer kimono above her for warmth, as she stroked her temple which heated in pain, and she pulled it just in front of her face. Slowly, she then opened her eyes, the pain from just that action overwhelming.

Blood…, she weakly made out, she was crying tears of watery blood.

She blinked her eyes multiple times, in an attempt to focus her sight, even though the pain remained. How long had it been since the marking? That she was deemed a 'non-Hyuuga use?' She…can't even recall the ritual. She closed her eyes sadly. She pondered…what they saw her as now. In their eyes, was she even a human? No…she wasn't. It was obvious. In Hyuuga Clan, you are lower then waste if you cannot battle. What use was she now without the Byakugan?

It does not even matter really – she will obviously die by their hands. As the worst Hyuuga in their existence; a fitting title. Will they perhaps parade her around first to show the other Hyuugas? A warning to show that this is what may happen to them as well? She trembled as she felt tears fall, and felt her body begin to fall into another deep sleep, as she could not handle the pain that ran throughout her body. _Always…so weak._

--

A '_hum_' escaped her lips as she tilted her head towards the warmth and unusual sensation. Yet when a barely audible amused '_hn_' was made, she attempted to open her eyes, yet the pain kept them closed. The finger strokes made to her head then made its way gently to her eyes as they lightly stroked her eyes and cheeks. This caused her face to burn in ache as she clenched her teeth, and a painfully low gasp escaped.

"They've marked you," he spoke. Her heart skipped a beat at hearing the voice she easily recognized, and she felt him stroke the side of her face tenderly which indeed marked it as true to whom it was. "They've added to your beauty," she felt him run his hand through her hair, down the side of her face, and along her neck where they stopped and stroked her flesh.

She shook ever slightly, taking in his touches she knew she wanted, and he seemed to crave as he hardened his touch while bringing his other hand to rest on the top of her stomach. Yet that hand slowly began its movements as his fingers stroked along the thin fabrics she wore, which prickled her cold flesh. She shivered intensely; an embarrassing act only he could do to her, as she felt a new weight upon the mat and sensed his presence hover just above her. Instantly, she tweaked her nose slightly as his hair fell over and brushed against her nose, as he lowered his head to her face, and she could feel his lips upturn to a smirk.

However, the smirk vanished, as she quivered once more as he brushed her stomach, running his hand down towards her hip slowly, before gripping it. His other hand meanwhile, stroked her throat with his thumb, and the back of the neck with his fingers. He then brought his face closer to her, his warm breath which tingle her skin was proof of that, as she curled her fingers.

"Do you wish for my touch…my _Hime_?" His lips lightly brushed against her neck, as she released a '_hm_' that she had not meant to allow slip.

'_Kami-sam_a_, forgive me_,' ran through her mind multiple times, her lips pursed, craving his touches even more as his fingers lightly ran along her neck, tingling her greatly.

Suddenly, she felt him shift, removing his hands from her immediately as her mouth parted in the slightest from confusion. She could feel him sitting, just beside her bedding, as she kept facing straight. He…is one who you could know for one thousand years, and never truly know. He will touch you as he wishes…yet once he asks you permission for your touch, you are free to deny him, as she herself has noticed. She released the softest sigh. In his words, she had denied him, yet didn't he see…how broken she was in confusion of everything?

"It-Itachi…do you not…care for me?" she whispered lowly.

Instantly, she was surprised when a pleased '_hn_' escaped from his lips.

"You will open your eyes…" That tone. Nor a command, or a threat, frightened her even worse as she did so as quickly as she could; which took her quite the time with her injured eyes. "Look at me," he was crouched beside her, his onyx eyes immediately meeting hers, as he wore only the outfit underneath his cloak. Which she glanced to see she was using as a blanket. She snapped her eyes back to him, and could see he demanded reasoning for such a question.

Suddenly, she was pushed back, onto the wall, as she stared into pure black eyes raging in anger. One must be quick to answer.

"I am the only one who cares for you," he clutched her shoulders, glaring intensely. "If you ever question that again…I will take your life," he released her, allowing her to fall onto the bedding as he rose and began walking away.

She watched him while sitting up on the bedding weakly, her eyes watering as she once more cursed her weakness, but…she could not stand watching him leave. The only object she partly understood in her confused state of mind. _Him._

"Itachi…don-don't leave….I-,"

"I will leave if you persist with that pitiable whine," he said, as he walked to the opposite side of the cell, and sat, closing his eyes.

She watched, puzzled at this. He…was staying?

She lowered herself into the bedding, covering herself with his cloak so he could not see the now red tint on her cheeks, as she held a soft smile. Yet she scolded herself for asking such a moronic question resulting in this, and denying his touch she so wished for. She brought his cloak closer and smelled it gently.

At least she could gaze at him, and breathe in his scent, which comforted her so.

She smiled shyly, very thankful for him, as she watched him rest. While doing so, she couldn't help but ponder what he had to go through to get here and what sort of genjutsu protected him within the Hyuuga household. _He isn't weak._

She closed her hurting eyes, releasing a sigh, as she allowed for her mind to calm and herself to live in this dreamland for a little while. One who has nothing but death in the near future deserves the slightest happiness for a little while…do they not? Yet, she could not even allow herself to be pleased with those little dreams, because all she could have was unsettled memories and nightmares slowly poisoning her mind as she wondered if they would be solved before her death.

Perhaps…perhaps _he _can help?

_

* * *

_

**A/N** – Ohkay! So this fic is going to be longer then what I originally thought…we're heading towards the 4ish 5ish chapters now. XD Anyway, more Hioki/Hinata flashbacks next chapter, and of course Hinata/Itachi! I didn't get into the memory problem yet…I'm not sure which angle I would like. But let me give you a hint. –looks at Itachi- You Genjutsu user you!

And thank you all for such nice reviews! They really do mean so much to me, and actually make the writer want to continue. So YAY to you reviewers!

**LoveKibaAndShinoForever** – Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**littledoggy** – Thanks! I can't help but make a few errors…no matter how many times I read it! Then I go on and read it, and I'm like…NOO, look at the errors – I should fix that.

**AngelHands12 **– Why thank you! –blushes-

**Miss0made** – That means a lot, thank you. I'm kinda afraid I'll mess up…so I'm like, ohkay, what would Itachi do? XD

**Hana **– Hehe, thank you!

**Charcoal Wings** – Aw, thanks! I hope you like this chapter.

**raggedywings** – Yeah, I guess it was rather confusing. It's hard when you're the writer, cause you just know it in your head all ready, hehe.

**Meibou** – Hmm…nothing that interesting in this chapter really, or darkish. I don't think? Well, I guess a little interesting. Uhhh…enjoy the chapter! XD And thanks!

**KagomeMarie** – Thanks!

**cabbitqueen** – I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, this story you'll probably have to read a few times, hehe. Especially in the later chapters. I'm going to be having way too much fun with this story. Wootness. D

**Xerxes93 **– And here's more!

**firegoat** – Well, Itachi entering the picture will most likely come in the next chapter. So stick around!

**kyuubizshadow** – Hehe.

**Schural** – Awww, why thank you! That's a huge compliment.

**brokenAngel89** – Well, I hope you enjoy it!

**LilJester **- -sweat drop- Ahh…heh heh, why hello there my dearest cousin. I hope I'm not scolded too harshly for you not being the first to read this…but, you will get to read it eventually. Who knows, perhaps you will be the first one to read it? And uhhh…I heart you. –smiles nervously-

**Snowjay-chan** – Thank you! I love the Itachi/Hinata pairing, so wicked. And for the prequel, I'll be having flashbacks, but I think that's as far as I'll be going with them. I'm a slacker, hehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Gobi-05** – Thanks! And ahhh, lemons? –blushes- I think I'll just tap into light limes. D

**Love-of-all-Anime** – Thank you!

**Lady Rin-San** – I'm really glad!

**itachisgurl93** – Here you go!


End file.
